A Fresh Start
by Soccerpup17
Summary: My parents and brother, Caleb, died when I was six. That's where my nickname comes from. Only close friends and family know what my real name is. Beatrice Prior. I'm not a soft shy teenager. I'm strong, outgoing, and hardworking. Ever since the car crash, I've been living with my close neighbors, the Pedrads. They were always like a family to me. So now, I'm ready for a fresh start
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Six's Point of View

"They took our love and they filled it up

Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb

Now I'm just numb

And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun

So don't stop, don't stop until your heart goes numb

Now I'm just numb

I Don't feel a thing for you"

I scream the lyrics to Novocaine by Fall Out Boy in the car with Uriah and Zeke. With their mother, Hana, laughing the whole time. We're on our way to the new house we'll be living in. It's bigger and doesn't have as many bad memories as the old house. My parents and brother, Caleb, died in a car crash. I was with Zeke and Uriah when I found out. I was crying for days. But Hana took me in which I was grateful for. She said it'd be great to have more females around the house. Their father died when Zeke and Uriah were young. We've been friends since. But because I've been hanging out with guys and have no girl friends, I don't wear make up and I do lots of sports. You also have to learn to be strong when you play tackle football with a bunch of guys. So I'm different than other girls. But that means I'm unique in my own way.

We pull up into the driveway of the house. It's huge compared to the old house. There's a big flat yard with a stone walkway. The house is a modern Italian kind a house. I grab 3 of my bags, one in each hand and one in my mouth. I walk through the doors and towards what will be the living room. It's huge. It's got a bay window and a lot of space. I walk through each room looking around. There's a gourmet kitchen with a big breakfast area. There's a walk in pantry, laundry room, and family room a little smaller than the living room. There is also an office and a guest suite that will be used for something else.

I return outside passing Zeke another three bags. After 2 more trips, all of my bags are in the living room. I sit on the floor and wait for the others to come in. Uriah comes first followed by Zeke and then Hana.

"So who gets which room." Uriah asks.

"Well, I get the master suite." Hana says, "Tris will get the next biggest room because she's a girl. Zeke will get the farthest room back because it's the next biggest and he's the oldest. Then you will get the middle room. Tris, your room has your own bathroom, and you two," she says pointing to Zeke and Uriah, "will be sharing a bathroom between the two of you."

"Okay." We say heading off to our rooms with some of our stuff. I walk up the stairs to my room. Hana and her friends had come before to put the big things in the house. So my furniture is already in the room. I take my sheets and comforters placing them on the bed. I throw on the pillows and I put my old stuffed dog by the pillow. Caleb gave it to me. I run back down the stairs grabbing some more bags. Clothes. I separate my clothes into different piles. Then I put them in there different drawers and the shoes, dresses, and sweatshirts into the closet. I run back down the steps for the last time grabbing the last few bags. I take one bag into the bathroom putting everything into there own spot. I then go back out into the room putting my trophies on the shelf, and pictures on the wall, and things on my desk. I put my storage bags into my closet along with my soccer bag.

I lock my bedroom door and undress myself throwing them in my hamper. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. I wait for the right temperature before hopping in and scrubbing myself and my hair. I shave my legs and arms and hop right back out. It took about 5-10 minutes. I take quick showers unlike most girls. I wrap my hair in a towel and then I dry myself off with another towel. I wrap the towel around my body and go into my room. I put on a sports bra with a see through shirt that has no sleeves and jeans. I put on a dark blue sweatshirt and go downstairs.

I sneak up behind Zeke. Uriah sees me and is about to say something until I put a finger to my mouth. He knows what I'm about to do. As he starts to distract Zeke, I run and jump on his back knocking him over. I get up and run out the door before he has the chance to get up and chase me. I hear the door open up and he comes out. I'm still running down the sidewalk as he sees me. I'm pretty far ahead so he won't catch me if I stay at a fast pace. But I know I'll get tired soon. I turn the corner and see a car coming. I stop the car and get in the passenger side. He gives me a strange look. I finally look to see who's car I'm in. He has dark blue eyes that you can get lost to. He also has brown hair and a hooked nose. I quickly look away so I don't stare.

"Hey, I'm hiding from my brother so can you just drive right past him and hide me. I may have sort of knocked him over and now he's chasing me." I say with a smile at the memory.

"Okay sure." He says unsure of what just happened. "Where's your house? I'll drop you off when we past him. He's bound to be close by now."

"Oh it's just around the corner and down the road. Thanks, I'm Six by the way. I don't know what I'd do without you. Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Four. What a coincidence with names. So you must have a back story with your name being a number. I don't suppose your parents gave you that name. Right?" He says.

I look down before answering. "Yeah," I say, "but I don't like to talk about it. How 'bout you."

"Same." He says cringing. "So you must be pretty strong to knock over your brother. Especially, if that's him right there running right past my car. He looks strong, not weak."

"Yeah when you got two brothers that you play tackle football with, you have to be able to take the hit. You also have to be fast. Plus, working out calms me down and gets me stronger and faster for track. You know what I mean?" I say.

"Yeah. Your not like most girls are you?" He says

"Nope, anyway this is it right here. Thanks see you around." I call before hopping out.

I run inside through the door and sit on the couch. Uriah and Hana look at me weird.

"How did you pass Zeke, he's faster than you and was behind you. There was no way you could've passed him coming home." Uriah says incredulous.

"It was easy. I hopped in a guy named Four's car and he hid me driving right past Zeke and back to the house. We talked. He's actually a really cool guy. You and Zeke would be great friends with him."

"Wait so your saying you hopped into a random guy's car just to get away from Zeke." Hana says.

"Maybe" I reply.

"You know better than that." She says

"Hey you gotta admit that it was a great way to get past Zeke." Uriah pitches in high-fiving me.

"Exactly." I say. The door opens and I hear Zeke walk in. "Speak of the devil, gotta run." I run the opposite way he is coming and up the stairs to my room. I lock the door and go to my phone. I text Uriah.

Me: Yo Uri, pretend u don't know where I am.

I wait a few seconds and see a message pop up.

Uriah: Sure, I'll figure out something. U wanna hear the conversation

Me: Hell yeah, call me and put me on speaker I'll mute my end

Uriah: Yup

I wait for the call and once his name pops up I click answer. I mute my end and wait to hear the conversation.

Zeke: Yo guys do you know where Tris is? I saw her turn the corner but then she disappeared.

Uriah: No you didn't find her?

What I find funny is how Uriah sounds like he's about to panic.

Zeke: What the hell? Where is she?

Uriah: I don't know you were the one chasing her. How the hell did you loose her. Now we have no idea where she went.

Zeke: Do you know if she had her phone on her?

Uriah: No she came right out of the shower and jumped on you. What if she was fricken kidnapped. We have to find her. Let's go. We can't lose her.

I can't help but laugh. I hear the door close. I look out the window to see Zeke running down the street. When he's out of view I hear Uriah start to laugh.

Uriah: Yo Tris un mute it, he's gone.

I un mute the phone and speak.

Me: Oh my god Uriah! That was hilarious. I can't believe he believed you. Your a good actor, Uri.

Uriah: Thank you, thank you very much?

I look out the window to see him bowing down.

Me: Yo, come inside for a minute. I'm gonna end it soon so I don't scare him too much.

I end the call. I hear the door close and a minute later I hear a knock on the door. I unlock it and open it up and in walks Uriah.

"So what's your plan?" He asks.

"Just watch and learn Uri, watch and learn. And listen of course." I reply.

I dial Zeke's number and wait for him to answer.

Zeke: Oh my god Tris, where the hell are you. Your scaring the shit out of me.

Tris: I... Need...Help...Quick

Zeke: What happened. Wait Uri told me you didn't have your phone on you.

Tris: Help...Me... Uriah...Was...Wrong...

Zeke: Where are you. I'll be right there.

Tris: Ahhhh...

Zeke: Oh my god.

I hear Zeke crying. He's totally scared. Uriah is trying to hold in a laugh. He may be a good actor but I'm even better. After what seems like a minute of silence. I put the phone on mute.

"You can start laughing now." I say to Uriah then I turn off the mute. We both start cracking up as we walk outside to find Zeke on the ground laying in the grass staring ahead.

"Tris, oh my god your okay. Why are you laughing. What..." Zeke says at a loss for words. He looks from me to Uriah as we stand infront of him laughing. "You did not! You guys are jerks."

On the walk back to the house we are all laughing hysterically.

"Guess what I have." Hana says.

"What!" we chant.

"Dauntless cake." She replies.

"Yay!" We scream.

I eat my cake when I get a text from Hana. It's the whole video of my disappearance and Zeke's meltdown. She must've recorded it. I see Zeke's eyes bulge out of his head and Uriah drops cake out of his mouth just like I did. Uriah and I laugh and you can tell Zeke is mad. I text a thank you back to Hana as I continue to eat the cake.

Finally, some leverage over Zeke. Now I just need some for Uriah. I think to myself. Best first day in Chicago ever. I walk upstairs tired and fall to sleep without changing into my pj's. I dream about Four's blue eyes that were unforgettable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. So I had time to upload a new chapter. I already have the first 5 chapters ready waiting to be uploaded. So you will definitely be seeing a few new chapters by the end of the week. I really enjoy doing this so you will atleast get a new update on all of my stories once a week. I just got an account so I'm still trying to figure everything out. It says im not allowed to post any of my other prewritten stories for spams so I have to wait like 24 hours. But in the meantime I have Five Bands, One Week that I can update too. You should be able to see my other stories by the end of the weekend but if not they are coming. Well off to the chapter. If I still have time I will upload the other chapters as well after I edit and review them. By the way sorry for the short chapter. The won't always be this short. Thanks, Asher.**

Chapter 2:

Four's Point of View

I drive around the corner on my way home from Will's house when we were hanging out in his basement playing on his PS4. If I'm not home in five minutes I'll be late. And if I'm late, I can assure you that there will be trouble. But something makes me stop the car. A girl stands in the middle of the road with her hand out. She runs to the side of my car and gets in the passenger side. What the hell is she doing?

"Hey, I'm hiding from my brother so can you just drive right past him and hide me. I may have sort of knocked him over and now he's chasing me." She says with a smile.

"Okay sure." I say unsure of what just happened. "Where's your house? I'll drop you off when we past him. He's bound to be close by now."

"Oh it's just around the corner and down the road. Thanks, I'm Six by the way. I don't know what I'd do without you. Anyway, who are you?" She asks. Six. Why is her name a number too?

"I'm Four. What a coincidence with names. So you must have a back story with your name being a number. I don't suppose your parents gave you that name. Right?" I say.

She looks down before answering. "Yeah," she says, "but I don't like to talk about it. How 'bout you."

"Same." I say cringing. "So you must be pretty strong to knock over your brother. Especially, if that's him right there running right past my car. He looks strong, not weak." I go on looking out the out the window seeing a guy with a good amount of muscle. How strong is she? She intrigues me. I really want to get to know her. But she's probably like most girls.

"Yeah when you got two brothers that you play tackle football with, you have to be able to take the hit. You also have to be fast. Plus, working out calms me down and gets me stronger and faster for track. You know what I mean?" She says. Tackle football, working out, strong. She's like everyone's dream girl.

"Yeah. Your not like most girls are you?" I say.

"Nope, anyway this is it right here. Thanks see you around." She calls before hopping out. Well getting to know her won't be so hard, she's my new neighbor.

I watch her go in the door and I drive a few feet to my house. I walk in and try to sneak upstairs maybe he won't hear me. Or he'll be passed out on the couch or something from too much alcohol. But no. My luck isn't great.

"Where were you?" He says in a stern voice.

"A friends house." I reply.

"Why are you late?" He says.

"I had to drop someone off at home."

"Who?" Shit. The one question I didn't one to answer. "Well."

"Our new neighbor, Six, got lost and she needed a ride." I say. I brace myself for what's coming.

"Are you lying to me?" He asks me.

"No" I say simply.

"Oh Tobias, when will you learn." He says sighing. Like he actually cares. "Turn around and take off your shirt. This is for your own good." I do as he says and once his belt makes contact with my back, I cringe. I will not cry out no matter the pain. I will never give him the pleasure of it. He is not my father anymore. He lost that title when the abuse started. Now I call him by his name, Marcus. The more he hits me, the more I feel light headed. I start to see black clouding my vision when he collapses on the floor behind me. Probably the alcohol.

I drag myself upstairs and go to the bathroom. I clean myself off and head towards my bedroom. In a few months I will be 18 and I will be out of this house for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter, Here it is. Thank you for all of the reviews. It really makes my day. Anyway, thanks, Asher.**

Chapter 3

Six's Point of View

I wake up at 7:30 the next day. I take off my clothes and get a fresh pair on. Black sports bra and black shorts. I go to the window in my room and open it to see what it feels like outside.

Perfect for running in shorts and a sports bra. I think to myself.

I take my phone and insert my earbuds in the hole. I take a small adidas sports bag and put it over my shoulders. I put the earbuds in my ears and run down the steps. I grab a water putting it in my bag and I unwrap a granola bar. I start to eat it as I walk outside. By the time I'm at the end of my driveway I'm finished. I throw the wrapper out in the trash can outside and I take a small gulp of water. I hit play on my phone and Irresistible by Fall Out Boy comes on. My favorite band by far. I run the same route I took yesterday when I was running from Zeke.

As I listen to the music I realize that this is my fresh start to life. Right here in Chicago. No more feeling sorry for myself.

_I don't know where your going _

_but do you got room for one more troubled soul_

_I don't where I'm going_

_but I don't think I'm coming home_

_And I said I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead_

_This is the road to ruin _

_And I'm starting at the end_

It's true. I don't know where I'm going. I'm the troubled soul nor am I ever going back home. Although I'll visit the grave of my parents and Caleb, it will be a long road until I'm strong enough.

I was so caught up in the music that I never looked ahead. I had almost forgotten to turn the corner. As I turn I see a figure in the distance running alone. I speed up and the closer I get I notice that it's Four.

"Four!" I call out. He doesn't turn, just keeps running. "FOUR!" I yell even louder. I sprint as fast as I can and see the earbuds in his ears. _Oh_. I think to myself. _That's why he didn't hear me._

I'm finally about to catch him when I think of something better. As he turns the next corner I go straight to the other side walk sprinting even faster down to the other end. I run across the street and wait for him behind a tree. When I hear his footsteps. I run out and tackle him into the grass of someone's front yard. I get up and dust myself off and wait for him to get up. He pushes himself up not looking at me.

"What the hell wa..." He starts, "Oh it's you!"

"Yeah I called your name back there when I was running but you didn't hear me so I went to catch up with you but I had a better idea. So I tackled you to the ground." I say

"Maybe that's why your brother chased you. Because that actually hurt." He says laughing.

"Yup, so how far are you running." I ask.

"Just around the development." He says. "Do you run every morning?"

"Yeah, it keeps me in shape. Plus it's fun and it helps me wake up and clear my head." I reply.

"Cool. Same here. So do you wanna meet up and run every morning?" Four asks. His face looks a little more flushed when he asked. "It's better than being tackled to the ground every morning when you see me."

I just laugh. "Sure. Here give me your phone and I'll add my number." We exchange phones putting our ourselves in each other's contacts. "Cool. Did you eat breakfast?"

"No I didn't. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my house and eat. Then you can meet my brothers."

"Sure why not." And with that, we run back to my house without speaking. But it's a comfortable silence. When we reach the door, I remember about my car and how they were supposed to drop it off last night. When we go inside, I run to the door to one of the 2 car garages but it's not there. Only Zeke's 2015 black Lamborghini Aventador and Uriah's 2015 silver Acura NSX. I go to the other garage and open the door. I see it. My 2015 white Chevrolet Corvette Stingray. Hana has a 2015 red Lexus RC. The Pedrad's may or may not be rich from the money my parents left us, and the houses we sold, and the stuff in my parent's house. Plus, they got money from when their father died too. And Hana owns a business.

I close the door to look back over to Four who's mouth is wide open. "Those cars are awesome." He says

"I know right? Now let us go eat breakfast." I say in a weird accent.

I lead him to the kitchen and he sits down at a stool. I open the door to the pantry and find the pancake mix and chocolate chips. I also take out the milk and eggs from the fridge as well as other stuff. I mix up the pancake mix in a blender and put a long pan on the stove top and turn on the stove. I bring over the pancake mix and start to pour pancakes. I flip them and pour more until there are about 30 pancakes. Uriah can eat a lot.

I make a plate for Four and I and I put the other pancakes on plate.

"How many do you want?" I ask Four.

"Four" he says.

"Okay." I put four on his plate and three on mine. I take out the syrup and butter handing it to him. I don't put anything on chocolate chip pancakes. I use my hands and eat them plain. My brothers always call me weird for that but I don't care.

As I'm about to take my first bite, Uriah comes running down the stairs. "I smell pancakes. Who made pancakes? I want some."

"I did." I reply. "If you want some go get some." He takes six pancakes putting loads of syrup and butter on it. I shake my head at him. He walks over to me and gives me a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Eww!" I say and he laughs.

Zeke comes downstairs slowly. When he enter the kitchen and sees pancakes his eyes open wide and he runs the rest of the way over to the pancakes.

"So did you make these, Sis." I shake my head. "There good. Anyway, whose the dude."

"He's Four, you know the guy whose car I hid in. Oh wait you don't know what happened yet. You're watching the video after breakfast and I'll fill you in. Thank you Hana." I say. Me and Uriah high-five, laughing. "Anyway, I saw him when I went running, while you guy were sleeping. I tackled him and we went back here for breakfast."

"So tell me about yourself Four." Uriah says. I actually want to get to know him more.

"Well I live right next door, actually. I play sports. I'm a senior at Faction High. I don't know what else to say." He says. That's where I'll be going. I'll get to see him at school. _What am I saying he'll never like me. I'm not like other girls._

"Oh we're going there. Zeke is a senior and Uriah and I are sophomores. Lets do 20 questions. I'll ask the questions and everyone will say an answer. Okay... sound good... cool, so color?" I ask without even giving them a chance to answer. Oh well.

"Black." We all say. "Cool." We say again. "Weird." Then we start laughing.

"I honestly don't feel like doing this." Uriah says. "Let us go watch the video." He says running to the living room. We run through the doors and sit on the couch. I take out my phone and am about to turn on the video when Four chips in.

"I know how to connect the video to the tv. He says. I'll be right back." He takes off coming seconds later with an Apple TV thing. He plugs it in turning on the tv and connecting them together. He hits play and the video starts to play.

"Wow how'd you do that." I ask

"I'm good with computers." He replies. And we turn our attention to the video. Hana got me jumping on Zeke, running out the door and Zeke chasing me down the street. I turn to the next video of Zeke and Uriah yelling at each other as they are searching for me. And she shows me up in my room. She also was outside the bedroom door when we were talking on the phone with him. Then it ends with showing us coming back to the house.

"She is sneaky." I say.

"So are you." They all reply. We laugh and Hana comes downstairs.

"What's all the commotion?" She asks

"We're watching the videos you took. There is also pancakes on the counter for you and this is Four." Zeke says.

"Thank you. Hi Four thank you for not stealing my daughter when she hopped in your car." She says laughing.

"No problem." Four replies.

"Anyway, I have another surprise for you guys. I was waiting for them to drop off the rest of the stuff last night before I showed you."

She takes us to another door I didn't notice. She opens it and there are steps going downstairs. Its a basement. We walk down the steps and stop. She turns on the lights and I'm shocked. It's our own basement with a mini kitchen, games like table tennis and air hockey, a huge flat screen tv on the wall, and lots of furniture.

"This. Is. Awesome." We say.

She goes up stairs and we hang out in the basement eating snacks and playing video games.

After a few hours, Four says he has to go and he'll see us at school and he'll introduce us to his friends.

"We should have a Pedrad party." We all chant. And with that we are making arrangements for next Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

Here it is. Thanks for the reviews and all. I love the comments I'm getting. Thanks, Asher

Chapter 4:

Six's Point of View

When Rome's in ruins

We are the lions

Free of the coliseums

In poisoned places

We aren't anti venom

We're the beginning of the end

I slam my hand on the alarm clock turning off the sound. I slowly get up, getting dressed for the first day of high school. I go to my dresser picking out black jeans and a black cami. I put on a black sports bra with black underwear. All black. I put on the jeans and cami then my black boots. I go to my closet and take out my black leather jacket. I brush my hair putting it in a median height ponytail. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara because Hana told me I should last night. I go downstairs warming up left over pancakes from Saturday quickly shoving them down my throat. I go back upstairs to my bathroom brushing my teeth and fixing myself. I grab my phone, school bag, and soccer bag, running out to the garage. I get into my car and drive to school. I see Zeke and and Uriah rushing out to there cars. I roll down my window. As they drive down to the edge of the driveway beside me.

"You dudes wanna race just like every morning to our old school!" I ask.

"Yeah!" They chant.

"3...2...1...Go" we scream quickly taking off. Uriah is all about speed but he's not very cautious about the turns which slow him down every time. Zeke is the real competition. But that's only because he's been driving longer than I have. We are head to head with Uriah about a car behind us as we are closing in on the school parking lot. I push ahead at the last second making him slow down so we don't hit each other. I whiz past him pulling in the parking lot. I park the car while Zeke and Uriah park next to me.

"I win! I win! I win! How many times have I won now? Oh who can still count? I lost count after about 70 just from last year." I yell in their faces.

"Oh, shut up!" They both say and we start laughing. We walk into the building towards the office. Because we are new this year we have to take a test to decide which section we belong in. They don't care about age in this school. It's just about how smart you are. And because Uriah and I are just naturally smart. We know we are going to be with the seniors. Which is quite scary come to think of it.

"Hey my name is Tori. Are you guys new here?" She asks

"Yes we are. I'm Beatrice Prior but I go by Six and these boys are Zeke and Uriah Pedrad." I say pointing them out. I still go by Prior because it fits better and I know I haven't totally lost them. They are still in my heart and I will always be Andrew's and Natalie's daughter.

"Here you go, if you will take a seat I will give you your quizzes that will put you in the faction you belong in." Tori says handing us a paper. I go through the different questions and finish quickly. I get up and hand her back my quiz. Uriah follows me, then Zeke. While we wait for her to grade it, we just sit there making small talk. She comes back out and signals us to come over to her. Zeke, you were put into Dauntless. Her is your schedule and you locker number as well as combination." She says. Zeke says thanks and was off to his locker. "You two, however, have had a problem with your tests. We call it divergent. It means you can be put into more than one faction, so it's your choice. It's not impossible but extremely rare. Especially you Six, you have three. That's the most I've ever seen. You, Uriah, have two factions. So you guys have to pick. Six, you can pick out of Dauntless, Erudite, or Abnegation. Uriah, you can pick from Dauntless or Erudite. Which will it be?

We both look at each other and nod. "Dauntless." We say.

"Okay, because you both are divergent, you have the same schedule as well as other divergents in the school." She hands us our schedule and we leave.

"This is so cool. The same schedule." He says.

"I know right. It couldn't possibly get any better than this." I reply.

We head to our lockers which are right next to each other. Mine is 106 and Uriah's is 107. I look at my schedule and see the locker number and combination.

Beatrice 'Six' Prior

Dauntless

Locker Number: 106

Combination: 4,6,10

Schedule:

Period 1- Art - Miss Tori Wu

Period 2- Creative Writing - Miss Johanna Reyes

Period 3- Pre-Calculus - Mr. Max

Period 4- History - Mr. Jack Kang

Period 5/6- Lunch

Period 8/9- Science - Miss Jeanine Mathews

Why Mr. Max and Mr. Amar go by first name as and don't even say there last name is beyond me. I think to myself. Maybe it's just there history. Kinda why I go by Six.

I put my stuff in my locker and head to first period. Once I get there I scribble out Beatrice on my schedule so no one can see it. Tori is already there. There are two separate seats so Uriah and I have to split up. I see Four sitting all alone so I grab the seat beside him before Uriah can. He make his way over to sit by some girl.

"Hey!" I say to Four.

"Hey back!" He says. "I saw you racing your cars to school. You did great. Especially the lAst minute trick you pulled on Zeke."

"Thanks." I say looking down blushing. I never receive compliments.

"Okay with the person sitting to your right, draw something that seems to be in common with both of you. You don't even have to know each other." Tori says interrupting us. "Now get to work."

"So what do you wanna draw?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter to me. We have to do something that interests us both so as I recall we both love that color black as well as sports and working out and stuff, so let's do something like that." He says.

"Okay," I start. "let's draw a picture of knives sticking out of a target in black and white." He nods his head and we start right away. We do the outline which takes 20 minutes and then we shade for 15 minutes. We sign out name son the bottom turning our project in with 5 minutes to spare. We go back to our seats and talk for a bit.

"We did pretty good." I say.

"Yeah we did. I didn't know you were a good drawer."

"I could say the same to you. What's your schedule?" I ask. He hands me his schedule his real name scribbled out just like I did to my own and I hand him mine. I look it over and it's exactly the same. His locker is 104. I look up at him in disbelief and see him looking at me in the same reactions.

Divergent. I think. He has the same thought so when I hand him his schedule back I whisper, "Divergent?" He nods. My suspicion is correct.

The bell rings and we walk down the hallway to our next class with Uriah beside us. I get glares from girls in the hallway and I have no idea why. I just ignore them and keep walking. By the time lunch has come, I'm pretty sure I've gotten a glare from every girl at school. I mean like, what the hell did I do?

I walk into lunch following Four to his table with his friends like he said I could. Uriah and Zeke sit with me because they are friends with Four too. He introduces us to his friends. Will, Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna. Lynn and Shauna are sisters and Will and Christina are dating. We say hi and introduce ourselves everybody saying a little about themselves. Uriah, Zeke and I all look at each other nodding. We get up from our seats standing in the lunch tables.

"Party at our house Friday night. Be there." Zeke yells.

"Details on the flyer. Come get one. We aren't handing any out." Uriah puts in.

"You'll miss out if you aren't there. This is going to be the party of the year." I scream so loud and demanding. We sit down and eventually there is a long line for the flyers. We hand them out to each and every person. Now all everyone is talking about is the party. _Sweet_. I think.

The day goes by and soon we are in gym class. Yes. I quickly get changed as fast as I can into my gym uniform and am the first one out of the locker room. I grab a soccer ball and juggle waiting for the others to come out. I'm over 300 when the boys start filing out of their locker room. None of the other girls are out yet. I keep juggling. When I hit 450 the girls start to come out. At 500 everyone is out and we are waiting for the teacher. I keep juggling not caring whose watching. When I hear a door close I look up to see the teacher. I quickly juggle 100 more times before kicking it in the air and it landing on the rack with the rest of the balls. Everyone is staring at me in awe. 700 juggles. I think. Sweet. Nobody is looking away. Even Mr. Amar is staring at me. Shit. Great way to bring attention to yourself, Tris. I look down blushing, quite embarrassed. Mr. Amar walks up to me and puts out his hand for me to shake. I grip his hand firmly shaking it. My father used to tell me that you can learn a lot about someone just by a handshake.

"You play soccer?" He asks. I nod. "You coming to tryouts next week?" I nod again. "Good. I'll see you there. I'm sure I'll be quite impressed with what I see." He walks away and starts class. We go outside and run laps on the track. I finish first for the girls and am 3rd out of the guys. Four was first with Zeke close behind. I finished 10 seconds after Zeke and 20 seconds after Four. Uriah finished 15 seconds after me. We sit there, waiting for the others to finish. The next person finishes a minute after us. Then slowly the others follow. We get changed and exit the building to go home. Zeke, Uriah, and I get in our cars racing all the way home. Of course, I win again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm home sick from school today so I though I would upload another chapter. I will be uploading all of my stories and adding two new ones called The Years Before My Choice and Five Factions Academy. Hope you enjoy. Thanks, Asher.**

Chapter 5:

Six's Point of View

The whole school week went by great. Now it's Friday. The party is tonight and that's all everyone will be talking about. I go on Instagram. From just one week at school, I've grown in rank. Everyone knows me. So I have over 500 followers. I walk into Uriah's room where they two brothers are sitting talking.

"Yo dudes, guess what? I just had an awesome idea." I say.

"What?" They say.

"We should make a YouTube account." I answer.

"Yeah we should, what would we call it?" Zeke says. We take the time to figure out a name not caring if we will be late to school. We go over the speed limit to get there early anyway.

"How about USZ. You know the first letter of our first names." I say.

"We should add something too it though. Not just three letters." Zeke says and we agree.

"What about USZ Pansycakes? Then we can call people that in our video. That can be our thing." Uriah says. I nod in approval and so does Zeke. I go on my phone and create the account.

"What should our first video be." Zeke says.

That's when I get an awesome idea. "One word: party." I say.

-Page Break-

We ended up making it to first period just in time. We were lucky. Although Uriah and I did have Tori but Zeke had Miss. Mathews. The day went by fast until Uriah, Four, and I were walking to lunch to meet the gang. We grab our lunch and make our way over to the table.

"Yo dudes, you excited for the party." Uriah says. We all say some sorta yeah. I place my tray beside me and stand up on the table.

"Don't you pansycakes forget about the party or you'll miss out." I yell then sit back down. I can get used to calling people pansycakes.

"I still can't get it through my mind that a body so small can have a really loud voice like you." Four says teasingly. I punch him in the arm hard and he falls off the seat. We all start laughing and Four gets up dusting himself off and giving me a glare. I return it and we both laugh even harder.

"Jeez Six your strong. Do you work out everyday?" Christina asks.

"Well what do you expect me to do when you live with the those boys, let them tackle me? Well you ladies might but I tackle them harder. Just ask them. You can ask Four too." I say.

"Why would we ask Four?" Shauna asks.

"Because the one time I tackled Zeke I ran out the door before he could catch me. I saw a car coming and I stopped it and hopped in and it happened to be Four's car. We past him and he dropped it off. Hana got it on film. It was hilarious" I say taking out the video from my phone. I show it to them explaining some of what's happening. We all start laughing and eventually I fall off my seat clutching my stomach because I was laughing too hard from the memory. And then it comes to me.

"Zeke, Uri! This should be the first video we post." Uriah says yeah and that's all it takes before Zeke can say no, I grab my phone back and post the video as fast as I can. "Done. Now we just have to wait till tonight for the next videos. All three of us stand up on the table again

"We have an important announcement so will everyone SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yell getting their attention. They all stare at me.

"YouTube has a new awesome account. USZ Pansycakes. Check out our awesome videos now and more will be uploaded atleast once a week." Uriah says.

"There will be contests, games, pranks, and more that each of us will do ourselves." Zeke says and we sit back down. We are what make this school awesome. Everyone takes out there phones. Laughing at the first USZ video we posted.

-Page Break-

We invite the gang to come to our house early. Because it's Friday, we have no homework. When we enter the house they look astonished by what they see. The girls follow me up to my room and the boys follow Zeke and Uriah up to their rooms. Since Hana heard about the party, she left to a friends house so she couldn't get in trouble for drinking and crap. She said that if anything happens she knew nothing about the party. And with that she left after we told her this morning. As the girls get ready, I run downstairs fixing everything up. I get out the food and drinks and call the pizza guy and order 10 large pizzas. I go back upstairs and grab Zeke and Uriah bringing them down to the basement.

"No one is allowed down here." I say and they nod. "Okay I fixed everything up and pizza should be here soon. So we have to figure out what everyone will be doing as there section for the Youtube account. We all will do the contests and truth or dare stuff. I will do pranks because I am the best. So what are you two going to do?"

"I'll do embarrassing videos of us and people from school." Says Zeke. We nod agreeing with that idea.

"I could do different funny videos on me talking or singing about stuff as if I were someone else. If you know what I mean." He says. We nod and go back upstairs when I hear the pizza guy. I pay for the pizza and I get ready upstairs. When know one is looking I creep down the steps and quickly look for a spot to hide my cameras for my prank. After I've found the perfect spots I quickly hook them up. As I finish connecting the last one, I hear someone behind me cough.

"Six, what are you doing." Four.

"Nothing." I say trying not to give it away.

"Seems to me your doing something." He says and walks right past me to find the cameras.

"Okay. I'm pulling a prank tonight on everyone. You can't tell anyone. It's going on YouTube as the first Six Prank." I say.

"Oh cool. Here I'll help. Now tell me exactly what the prank is." I tell him my plan and he helps me find the supplies in my room and works with me to set them up.

After 20 minutes everything is hiding and ready to go. We plop on the couch while everyone else is still in Zeke and Uriah's room.

"This is going to be awesome." I say.

"I know right. I can't wait to see their faces." He replies.

"Yeah me too." I agree.

I turn on the tv and the gang come downstairs.

"What were you guys doing." Zeke asks. Uriah wiggles his eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

"Just watching tv. I wanted to get away from the girly stuff they were doing upstairs and I saw Four heading out of the bathroom downstairs because you guys were going back between rooms and he just stayed down here with me." I say believable. I actually impressed myself because I came up with a story so fast. I look at Four and he's looking at me. We keep straight faces although I know I want to laugh.

-Page Break-

The party started 30 minutes ago and everyone filed right in. The music is really loud. I haven't had any drinks yet since I'm waiting a little bit. Zeke and Uriah on the other hand have had about 3 already. Everyone else except Four in our gang have had at least one.

"Karaoke Time!" Zeke shouts. He turns on the system and I walk over there to help him since he's starting to get really drunk. I ask who wants to start and Uriah yells to go first. He stands on a table and I toss him the mic. He tells me the song and I put it in. The music starts and he begins to sing Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy. Zeke, Uriah, and I love Fall Out Boy. So that's what we always sing. By the time he's done. Multiple other people go. I decide to go next just for the heck of it. I put on Where did the party go by Fall Out Boy because it's a party. I take the mic and stand on the coffee table. I swing my hips to the music waiting for the lyrics.

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm here to collect your hearts_

_It's the only reason that I sing_

_I don't believe a word you say but I can't stop listening_

_This is the story of how they met_

_Her picture was on the back of a pack of cigarettes_

_When she touched him he turned ruby red_

_A story that they'll never forget_

_Never forget_

_And all the boys are smoking menthols_

_Girls are getting back rubs_

_I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough_

_My old aches become new again_

_My old friends become exes again_

_Whoa, where did the party go?_

_We're ending it on the phone_

_I'm not gonna go home alone_

_Whoa, where did the party go?_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_I know I expect too much_

_And not enough all at once_

_You know I only wanted fun then you got me all fucked up on love_

_Oh I hoped for your name on the Ouija Board_

_And your naked magic, oh dear Lord_

_You and me are the difference between real love and the love on TV, love on TV_

_And all the boys are smoking menthols_

_Girls are getting back rubs_

_I will drift to you if you make yourself shake fast enough_

_My old aches become new again_

_My old friends become exes again, yeah_

_Whoa, where did the party go?_

_We're ending it on the phone_

_I'm not gonna go home alone_

_Whoa, where did the party go?_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_We were the kids who screamed_

_"We weren't the same, " in sweaty rooms_

_Now we're doomed to organizing walk-in closets like tombs_

_Silent film stars stuck in talking cinema life_

_So let's fade away together one dream at a time_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Whoa, where did the party go?_

_We're ending it on the phone_

_I'm not gonna go home alone_

_Whoa, where did the party go?_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

Everyone starts cheering really loud. I look over at Four and see him smiling. He gives me a thumbs up and I blush a little. I step down from the table and go back over to the machine. I ask if anyone else wants to go and Four comes up to sing.

"I didn't take you as a guy who'd want to sing." I say to him.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." he says. He puts on a song not letting me see what he's going to sing.

He music starts and I immediately recognize the song. Another Fall Out Boy. I didn't know he liked them too. This one is one of my favorites. It's called Favorite Record.

_Do, you do, do you remember _

_when we drove, we drove, drove through the night, _

_and we danced, we danced_

_To Rancid and we danced_

_And I confessed, confessed to you riding shotgun _

_Underneath, the purple skies_

_And we danced, we danced _

_With windows down and we danced, we danced_

_(Spin for you like your favorite records used to)_

_(Spin for you like your favorite records used to)_

_You were the song stuck in my head_

_Every song that I every loved_

_Play it again and again and again_

_And you can get what you want_

_But it's never enough_

_And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

_And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

I can't help but stare throughout the song. He's a great singer. But what confuses me is he stares back. Even when he finished the song. He kept his eyes locked with mine. He can't like me. I'm different than other girls. Can he? I know I like him, I do. But I also know he doesn't like me back, for sure.

_And I can't, I can't, I can't remember_

_Just how to forget _

_Forget the way that we danced, we danced_

_To Danzig and we danced, we danced_

_And when you asked, you asked _

_Me how I'm doing like you know, you know_

_How much better off I am _

_And when we danced, we danced_

_With windows down and we danced, we danced_

_(Spin for you like your favorite records used to)_

_(Spin for you like your favorite records used to)_

_You were the song stuck in my head_

_Every song that I ever loved_

_Play it again and again and again_

_And you can get what you want _

_But it's never enough_

_And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

_And I spin for you like your favorite records used to_

_I spin, I spin, I spin, I spin, _

_For you, for you, for you, for you_

_Yeah-_

_(Spin for you like your favorite records used to)_

_(Spin for you like your favorite records used to)_

The last note brings me back to reality. I finally pull my eyes away from his amazing blue ones before he notices. I clap and cheer along with everyone else only looking back up at him when he hands me the microphone. I put it on the table and ask if anyone else wants to go. No one else offers so I turn it off and turn the music on. I go in the kitchen and grab a beer.

"You know you did great up there." Four says. Maybe he followed me.

"Thanks you did okay." I reply even though he did great. But I can't keep the smile off my face.

"Just okay." He says. "The smile on your face says otherwise."

"Fine you did great. Now let's do the prank!" I say whispering the last part and walking past him to the basement.

Once we are by the power box I turn off the power upstairs. We run back up before anyone knows we are gone. I see Zeke and Uriah and call them over.

"Yo what the hell is going on." I say to them.

"I don't know." They say at the same time.

"Your the only one that knows how to fix it Six." Zeke says worriedly.

"Ugh. Four come on." I drag him back down to the basement. I start to laugh and he follows.

"Okay now I turn on the walks talkies we hide and I play scary music." I walk to the computer and get scary music on YouTube. We walk back upstairs.

"Guys it's not working." I say.

"What do we-" Uriah is cut off by the scary music. "What the hell!" He says jumping into my arms. I catch home despite his weight size. I throw him off me and onto the floor. "That wasn't very nice Six." He says and the three of us laugh. People start to scream. Everyone is getting really scared. This was a great plan. I locked the doors from the outside with wood earlier when everyone was here by climbing out my window. Four just waited in my room. I don't know why he didn't come with me. I run to the door to try and open it.

"It won't budge." I scream pretending to panic. They run to all of the other doors and say the same thing. Four and I try to hold in our laughs. Luckily we succeed. "I'm going to go to my room and climb out the window." I yell. Four comes with me and he helps me climb out the window. We are laughing like crazy. This time he comes with me but he's a little hesitant. "Are you afraid of heights." I say concerned. "Everyone's afraid of something." He says shakily. We get down and laugh quietly. I walk over to a window where Uriah and Zeke are sitting by. They are shaking with fear. I scream and run and Four follows pretending to be a killer. Zeke and Uriah scream. I keep screaming and once we are out of view I then make a crash sound. They scream again. And I howl in pain.

We take a longer way back to the window where they can't see us. I start climbing back up to my room when my foot slips and I'm left hanging by my one hand. "Shit, Four help." I say to him. He looks up and sees me. I try to pull myself up but it's no use. I'd be able to if I had two hands, but I don't. He climbs down a bit and tells me to jump. I have to trust him. I say to myself. I let go and feel an arm around by body. He caught me.

"Thanks." I say

"Yup, just don't do it again. You scared the hell out me." He responds and I laugh. "It's not funny. Why do you think I'm afraid of heights."

We keep climbing. He has his hand on my back the whole time. I open the window and climb in. He follows me in and we sit on the bed. We wait 5 more minutes. It's completely silent downstairs. We finally walk down the steps and we scream boo. Everyone else screams. Wow they were terrified. We start laughing and everyone just stares at us like we're crazy. But I guess we are.

"You've been Sixed! Along with the help of Four!" I scream. When they comprehend what I said they start to laugh. "Video will be uploaded sometime tomorrow on USZ Pansycakes." I walk to the basement turning on the power and turning off the scary music.

"Everyone who is not me, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Will, number people, or my stupid-ass brother must leave now." I laugh at what he called me, Four, and Uriah. "To the basement!" He says when they are out of the house.

We walk to the basement and Zeke and I set up the furniture into a circle. "Anyone up for some classic truth or dare?" I say mischievously.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Six's Point of View

We sit in a circle.

"Rules are as follows: if you are called on you must pick truth or dare. You must then do the truth or dare. If you do not, then you must take off an article of clothing. We play until someone strips. Shoes and socks do not count so take them off now. I will start. Uri, truth or dare?" I say

"Dare, I'm no pansycake." He says.

"Okay, run outside and follow some girl walking home. Bring a bra and if they see you, say, 'Yo you forgot this, you might want it back.'"

"Okay." He says. I look at the camera and smile. I take it with me to see that me actually does the dare.

We walk outside and I follow slowly behind. It doesn't take long because Uriah is right behind the girl.

"What do you want?" She says. It's Molly.

"Yo, you forgot this, you might want it back." Her face turns red and she turns around and walks away. Uriah and I run back to the house laughing. We go back to the basement and are cracking up on the floor. I put the camera back and it's Uriah's turn.

"Four truth or dare!"

"Dare!"

"Ok, play 7 minutes in heaven with Six." I stare at Uriah. He's just getting back at me. I look over at Four and he looks back and asks if it's ok with his eyes. I nod and we walk over to a closet. At first we stand there not knowing what to do.

"We don't have to do anything if you don't-." I start but am cut off with his lips on mine. I kiss back with the same amount of force he has. After a minute or so we break apart and fix ourselves up like nothing happened and then we just talk. "Sorry." He says.

"Why? I didn't mind it at all." I reply with a smile on my face. He smiles back.

"Do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?" He asks.

"Sure" I say.

They open the door and see us smiling.

"Aww nothing happened, what the hell." Uriah says.

We sit back down on the couch, closer than we were before. We play a few more rounds. I start to get tired so I pause the game.

"The girls can sleep in my room and the boys can sleep in their room. We will finish up tomorrow."I say and walk up to my room. I wear my bra and plaid pj pants to bed. I let them borrow what they want to wear and I grab the blow up mattress before the guys can. Chris and I on my bed and Marlene and Shauna on the blow up mattress. We fall asleep.

-Page Break-

The next morning I wake up before the girls and go downstairs to find Four on the couch with the TV on. We decide to fix the video up so I grab all of the cameras and download the videos to my laptop. I put them together with iMovie and I put the laptop between the both of us to take an intro video. I fix my hair and throw water on my face so I don't look like I just woke up. I look over at Four and see he's doing the same thing.

"Yo dudes, Six here. And this is Four. Me and my brothers, Uriah and Zeke, threw a party last night. You went, you knew that it was awesome." I say.

"We decided to prank everyone at the party for the first official Six Prank. If you've been pranked, your a pansycake." He says.

"Now watch the video and laugh like we did." I say ending the video. I put it at the front of the prank video. We watch the whole thing and I post it.

"Awesome." I say

"Yup" he replies

I go into the kitchen to make breakfast. Four begs me to make the chocolate pancakes again so I do. He helps me and we end up getting batter all over ourselves from the war we had. We make enough pancakes for everyone and we call everyone to come eat. They run down the stairs and we are all gobbling up are food and talking.

"I forgot to ask, but, why do you guys have batter all over yourselves?" Uriah says.

We look at each other before responding. "War!" We say.

"OMG you posted the video already." Christina says.

"Yeah I did. You like it?" I ask

"They all get on their phones and watch the video.

"It's great it's already gotten 500 views in 1 hour." Says Shauna.

"Wait, did you know that you only wore a sports bra in the video?" Says Marlene. I look down.

"Shit, Four why didn't you say anything?" I yell at him.

"Cause you looked good in it." He whispers in my ear. I blush bright red.

"What did he say?" Christina asks.

"Nothing important." I answer. We finish eating and they just talk and watch tv.

I walk up stairs and put shorts on and go outside for a quick run. I come back in less than 15 minutes since only went around the block. I walk back to the living room and start to do sit ups. I then go upstairs getting a quick shower and brush me teeth and hair. I come back downstairs in jeans and a shirt.

"You know, you look really good in a sports bra." Christina says. "Especially your toned abs. And your muscles. I mean you look great." Everyone nods, even the boys.

"Thanks." I say quietly. At least I looked good in the video no matter if I was wearing a sports bra or a t-shirt.

I look back at the video and see 1,000 views and 1,100 subscribers in one day. I look at the comments and what I see most said is 4+6=10 and Foursix. I'm stunned. I thought people would say stupid comments, but I did not expect this. I hope no one sees this or is looking through the comments like me. But I know I'm wrong when Christina's eyes light up and stare at me and Four.

"You guys have no idea what I just saw on the comments. I am so shipping Foursix and Ten. You two will never hear the end of it from me." Christina says. Great! I think. But what they don't know is that I have a date with him tomorrow. And I'm gonna keep it that way. Everyone looks between me and Four and my face starts to get really red. I hate being the center of attention.

"Oh my god. I so see it. By next month you two will be dating and it will be all over the Internet you guys will be famous. And I'll be friends with famous people." Marlene says and Shauna nods in agreement. They are so happy about this.

"And I'll be the brother of a famous couple. That means I'll be famous too." Uriah says.

"Me too. I can see it. Zeke! Zeke! Look over here for the camera. What's been going on? How's it like living with Six? What's her real name?" Zeke says. I roll my eyes at him.

"You know you guys never actually denied any bit of it. What's going on?" I start to smile a bit. "Oh my god, something is going on and your going to tell me right now missy." Christina says in a scary voice. Four and I look at each other and then the stairs.

1...2...3... We make a run for it to my room. They chase us, but we're in the lead and too fast for them. We get to the door and I get it open. They are right behind me so once we are both in I try to slam the door closed but they are on the other side pushing it open. There may be 5 of them but Four and I are also the strongest here. With all my might I force the door closed. Four doing the same thing. We get it closed and I quickly lock it. We sit on the bed and look at each other.

"You know, you did ask me on a date tomorrow so what are we going to tell them?" I ask him.

"Nothing, it's only one date. I don't want to make things awkward with them if it doesn't work out." He says. I nod. It makes sense.

"We are going to have to tell them something. Chris isn't going to leave us alone." I say. We think for a minute. The banging on the door is still going on and any minute, I can see the door falling down. I point to the window and he nods. We climb out being extra careful so we don't fall or slip this time. We get to the garage and I open the door. I know they either heard the door opening or are hearing it right now. I quickly get in and so does Four. I put the keys in the ignition and I lock the doors in case they come out. I start to pull out of the garage when they come out. I drive quickly and don't know where I'm going. I go far enough to where they can't catch us and I stop the car.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"I don't know. How about the park or something." He says.

"Okay." But I have a better idea. I drive towards the movie theatre. "You did say or something." I tell him so he doesn't say no. But he doesn't argue anyway. We buy our tickets and walk in. I'm about to pay for the food when he beats me to it. "I could've paid for it."

"Yeah but what gentleman does that make me if the lady pays for it?" He replies.

"But I'm not like most girls." I say.

"I know, and that's why I like you. I like how your different. It intrigues me to watch you. Your strong, funny, selfless, honest, and kind. Although you could use some work on kind." I blush and laugh at what he said. I'm at a loss of words so I'm stuck at what to do next. Before my mind knows what my body is doing I kiss his cheek.

"Now let's go see that movie." We sit near the back of the theatre in the middle. The best seats. During the movie, I start to get tired so I lean my head on his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and puts his arm around my shoulder. When the movies over I don't want to get up and neither does he. So we sit there through the credits until we have to get up. We go back to the car and I drive us to the park. We sit on a bench my head on his shoulder and his shoulder wrapped around my shoulder. We just sit there for what seems like hours.

"Hey Six?" He says.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks nervously.

"Of course I will!" I exclaim getting up to kiss him.

We go back to our regular position and I fall asleep happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, starting today I will be following my schedule as best as I can. It's on my profile page so check it out. Be sure to look at my other stories as well. Thanks, Asher. **

Chapter 7

Six's Point of View

I wake up in my bed the next morning. I'm still in my clothes from last night. As soon as I remember the events of the previous day, a smile appears on my face. Four asked me to be his girlfriend. I'm dating Four.

I get dressed in a sports bra and shorts. I put up my hair and slip on my sneakers. I walk downstairs and am immediately picked up and carried to the couch. When they get to the couch they throw me down.

"What the hell?" I scream. I finally look up and everyone is surrounding me. Everyone as in the whole gang with Four by my side surrounded too. Oh, so it's an interrogation.

I try to run but Uriah just pushes me back down. Great I'm stuck.

"We will let you leave once you tell us what is going on." Christina says. I decide I should have a little fun and lay dumb so I quickly respond before Four does.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea what's going on." I say looking at Four. I gets what I'm trying to do and I see a small smirk. But it disappears before anyone else can notice it.

"We are talking about you two." Shauna says.

"What about us?" Four asks innocently.

"What is going on with you and Six?" Marlene yells.

"Oh so you mean like are we dating or something?" I say.

"Yessss!" They yell.

"Ok let's just say..." I start as they lean forward letting their guard down. Four and I push them all hard out of our way and we run outside. It takes them a while to realize what is going on. I am looking through the glass door and I see them stumbling to get up because they are in a pile. I laugh with Four and then we start running down the sidewalk. "I have a plan." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Let's go to the park." We walk to the park taking 15-20 minutes to get there. We sit on the same bench as last night and I take out my phone. I pull up YouTube and start making a new account called Foursix. Four looks from the phone to me and a smile appears on his face. I go to camera and start a video.

"Hey guys, you all probably know us from USZ Pansycakes. I'm Six and this Four. He was a guest appearance on my prank from the USZ Friday night party. We decided to start a YouTube account of our own for more pranks and challenges and stuff. It'll be fun to watch." I say. "I'm still posting stuff on the other channel too. So look at both." I finish and look at Four.

"Okay. After our last video from USZ Pansycakes, a lot of people wanted FourSix or Ten to get together. But what you guys don't know is that we are together. Our friends were trying to interrogate us to find out, so you guys are the first to know. It started Friday night after the party." He says.

"We will try to post at least 2 times a week. It shouldn't be hard. I prank people all the time. Until our next video, bye pansycakes." I say. I turn off the video and post it. Four and I hit play and watch the video. I look over at Four and see him smirking.

"What?" I ask.

"Is it your thing to wear a sports bra for every video? I mean, you look good and I totally agree with the idea." He says.

"Shit!" I say. My eyes go back to the video. "I was going to go for a run when they stopped me. I'm guessing you were too from what your wearing." I smirk. He has no shirt on. His smirk fades "Who cares anyway. We wear what we wear. Now let's make a video for the channel with my brothers to let them know what's up with our channel."

We make another video just telling everyone about our channel and that the first video is up. We decide to run the gym that is close by work out. As we walk in I see only a few woman there and they are doing small weights or just watching the men. Four and I go over to the punching bags.

I forget everything around me and I just hit the bag. Each punch harder and harder as well as deadly accurate. My thoughts are broken when I hear the chain of the punching bag snap and fall to the ground. I look over at Four to see that him looking at me with shock in his eyes.

"I knew you were strong but not this strong." He says smiling. There's proudness in his voice and you can see it in his eyes. I look around to see a bunch of people staring at me. Suddenly a man comes up to me. He has a uniform on so I'm guessing he works here.

"Did you just snap that chain." The guy asks.

"Yeah. I guess the chain was old and rusty." I reply.

"No I just set up new bags this morning. You two are the first to use these bags." He continues.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I say.

"It's fine. Actually I was wondering if you guys wanted to teach physical classes. Obviously, if he wasn't paying attention to you he would've knocked it down too. My employees and I were watching you two. Anyway are you guys up for it. You'll be payed 20 bucks an hour and you get a free membership here."

"Sounds great." We say simultaneously.

"Good. I'm Harrison." He says and sticks to his hand. We shake hands.

"I'm Four and this is Six." Four says.

"When do we start?" I ask.

"Tomorrow from 5-8." Harrison says and he walks away. We leave the training facility and head home. We walk through the door and are ambushed with questions. I am taken up to my room by the girls and Four is taken to Zeke's room with the guys.

"Are you really dating?"

"When did it start?"

"How's it like?"

I stay quiet for a moment to think of what they said.

"Yes, Friday night, awesome." I smirk.

They squeal and I tune out the rest of the questions. I just smirk the whole time. After a while it gets really annoying so I decide to pipe up.

"Yo stop focusing on my love life and think about yours. I know you like Will, Christina, and you two like my brothers." I say pointing to each of them. They start blushing and I laugh.

I walk out of the room and toward Zeke's.

"If you do anything to hurt her, you will regret it." I hear Zeke say. I stop right outside the door and listen carefully to what they are saying.

"I don't plan on it. I'd never hurt her. I really care for her. She's different from most girls. They will throw themselves at me and all they want it something I don't want to do with them. But Six is different. She's smart, brave, honest, selfless, funny, and really got jobs at the training facility by the park because she knocked down a new punching bag. She's the best thing that happened to me." Four says. I smile a really big smile.

"That was deep dude." Uriah says and I laugh quietly so they don't hear me. "But just don't do anything stupid."

I hear rustling in the room and I go to the basement and play video games waiting for them to come join us. My mind is on Four though. He's the best thing that happened to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter. ****I am so sorry for not updating. I have had soo much soccer lately. So I wasn't able to write anything at all. I've had good ideas but if you guys have any ideas put it in the comments. This goes for all of my stories but make sure to comment in that specific story. I have good news for you. Track ended at school on Thursday so that means no practice and more writing for you guys. Thanks for the reviews and comments, Asher.**

Chapter 8

Six's Point of View

I wake up the next morning on the couch in the basement with a huge smile on my face as I recall the memories of yesterday.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Oh my god, Six what are you playing?" I hear Uriah scream as he runs down the steps and jumps on the couch next to me._

_"Watch it." I say in a low scary voice. But I can't keep a straight face so we both laugh and soon everyone is laughing. "I'm playing FIFA 2015. Anyone wanna play?"_

_We decided to do 5 minute games with two people playing at a time. If you loose, your out. If you win, you keep going. I start with Zeke, because I know Uriah doesn't want his ass kicked this early. At least Zeke has a small 20% chance of winning unlike Uriah with only 5%. I end up winning 3-1. And Marlene joins in. No offence to any of the girls, but they were terrible. Caleb was better at playing FIFA and he was a nerd that hated sports. I beat all of them 8-0 so I wouldn't go overboard. I then play Will. Which he was pretty good. Kinda like Caleb because they both thought of it as computer technology stuff. But I was still better. So I ended up winning 4-3. I played Uriah next making sure to go really hard to be funny. I beat him 10-3 and everyone was laughing. The knew i went really hard on him and i kinda embarrassed him in front of Marlene. Every time either of us scored he just looked at her and they both blushed when they caught each other's glances. Lastly, I played Four. He was the hardest one to beat. We kept scoring back and forth and by the end it was a tie 5-5. They started to bet on who would win. Uriah, Marlene, and Christina bet on me, while Zeke, Will, and Shauna bet on Four. It ended up going to penalty kicks and I won because I had one well aimed kick that went in on my fifth try. Otherwise that was the only one to go in out of the penalty kicks._

_"Woohoo!" Christina, Marlene, and Uriah yelled grabbing their money. As soon as the money is out, I grab it and fall down on the couch with it in my pants._

_"What the hell?" Uriah screams. He looks at me then at my pants then back at my face._

_"Don't even think about it."_

_"Ugh, why did you do that."_

_"You bet on me, it's my money." I say with a smile._

_"I should've known you'd do that. You did that all the time as a kid." Zeke says and Uriah nods in agreement. We talk for a little bit and soon everyone goes home. I stay downstairs and fall asleep on the couch._

_END OF FLASHBACK:_

I go upstairs and pour a bowl of cereal. I watch a rerun of "Repeat After Me" and then throw my bowl in the sink. I go upstairs to get ready for my morning run. It's 6:00 now so I have enough time. I come back inside and get a shower. I get dressed in leggings and a sweatshirt. I add very minimal make up. I brush my teeth and grab my stuff and head out to the garage. I hop in my car and wait for the boys.

After 5 minutes, I decide to leave so I'm not late. I park the car and run into the building and go to my locker. I rush to my first class not ready to learn.

When the bell rings for lunch I get up from my seat and sprint to the cafeteria. I grab food from the lunch line and sit with my friends.

"You know we need to make another video for USZ Pansycakes." I say

"Yeah we do." Zeke says and Uriah nods.

"We should do another prank. Oh and I saw your video of your impression on Katy Perry. You did good Uri, you did good. How many subscribers do we have?"

"Almost 2,000." Christina says.

"Okay Zeke have you filmed anyone doing anything embarrassing." I ask.

"Nope, I've had these filming glasses in my pocket just in case though. Nothing funny. You know though, we never did upload the Truth or Dare. we could put Uriah doing that dare to Molly. That would good."

"Okay. I'll do it when I get home tonight. Now what's a good prank?" I ask them but it's mostly me just thinking out loud. "Oh my god, I have it, everyone come to my house after school. Just walk in and go to my room where my computer is. I have multiple ideas." I say.

The bell rings and we go to our last classes. Every class except gym was boring as hell. Zeke filmed the dodgeball game we had in gym. He got some good wipeouts of people. I get home and get everything I need in my room. Five minutes later Uriah and Zeke walk in. Then by ten minutes later everyone is here. That is when I say the words I dread the most.

"We are going to the mall." I hear squeals from the girls so they are in for a treat.

-Page Break-

We get to the mall and we walked around. I've been thinking about where I am going to the pranks and how. It's annoying hearing the girls try to go into a store and shop. I say no every time.

"Why can't we go shopping?" Christina asks.

"You didn't really think I would come to the mall to shop did you? I said we were doing pranks at lunch, there is no way in hell that you guys will drag me into a store and buy me death traps." By death traps I meant heels.

"This is so stupid then. You know these pranks better be worth it or we are going shopping and you guys can't stop us." Whatever.

I take out my phone and open notes. This is where I put all of my ideas. I made the list during one of my classes after lunch. I forget which one since I wasn't paying attention at all. I don't even know what we were learning. I decide to start at the top of the list. I head to a smoothie shop at the food court and ask them if I can have a banana. She gives me a weird the look but eventually gives me the banana. I take it and am about to run to the Apple Store when I have an idea.

I stand up on a table and shout, "Yo, if you like YouTube and love pranks, look up USZ Pansycakes and FourTris. They can make anyone have a good laugh. Like to make fun of people or watch Truth or Dare. Look them up."

I step down and run to the Apple Store. I walk in through the open doors and pretend to be looking around. Zeke has hid glasses on so I asked him to turn them on and record this.

"Excuse me." An employee says. "Do you need any help with questions or anything?"

"Yes in fact, I do. How do I upgrade a banana to an apple?" I take out the banana and show him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Can you please tell me how to upgrade this banana to an apple." I say slower and faster even though I know he heard me.

"This banana can not turn into this apple device."

"Why?"

"It's food and this is an electronic device."

"Yes but they are both fruit so I would like to get an apple in trade for my banana."

"You can't do that?"

"Why?"

"You can't trade a banana for an apple. You need money to buy an apple device."

"And how much is that?"

"Depends on what you want to buy?"

"I want to buy an apple."

"Which one?"

"The Granny Smith apple." I hear a snort behind me. Zeke.

"I don't understand what you mean. This is the electronic Apple Store. Where we sell iPhones, and iPods, and iMacs. If you want an apple like Granny Smith or any other apple then I'm sure you can find one in the food court."

"Okay so I can I get an apple iPod for this banana."

The apple employee shakes his head and walks off.

"Hey, I'm not done here." I see the guy. Talking to his manager so I walk over there to complain.

"Yo, I wasn't finished. You won't let me buy anything. I might as well leave and not come back unless you aren't here. All I wanted to know was if I could buy any apple product with a banana and you just flipped me off. Maybe I have problems or something you don't know about but you shouldn't just leave costumers. This costumer might be rich but she won't buy anything because of bad service." I say. I start to walk away. But turn around to say one last thing. "I will be sure to upload a nasty review on my YouTube account where I have multiple subscribers. Because I just pranked an apple employee and I need to post the video my friend recorded on USZ Pansycakes so people can laugh." At that, a ton of people are laughing in the store at the employee and the group and I join in with the laughter and walk out the door.

"On to the next prank." I say and head towards the furniture store. I buy a table and 2 chairs that match my room so I can put them in there later when I am done with this prank. I get a few desk things that I will later put on my desk. So this stuff is not going to waste. I head towards the elevator and wait until there is no one on it. I then quickly put the chairs against the wall and a table in front, with my desk stuff on it. Uriah and I sit down and I open my laptop up to camera ready to record. I leave the camera facing the doors. The elevator starts to move so I know someone is coming on. I hit the record button and wait. When this lady with her husband go to enter I stop them.

"I'm sorry, but do you guys have an appointment?" I ask.

"This is an elevator, why would I need an appointment?" The female says.

"This is an office. You need an appointment if you would like to speak with my manager."

"I want to ride in the elevator."

"Well that is down the hall. This is office in use and will be in use for a while."

"Fine what's the name?" She thinks she so smart.

"USZ Panycakes."

"Who do you work for?"

"YouTube."

"What for?"

"To make prank videos for our YouTube Channel USZ Pansycakes so people can laugh at us and others for their enjoyment." She gapes at me.

She probably didn't understand what I said and believes me. That's when the guy starts to crack up followed by Uriah. I keep a straight face but I soon fail and I can't hold it in anymore I laugh too. The girl looks at us funny and then realization hits her and she laughs. We let them go to where they need to go and they get off and say bye.

We do this to a few more people and then we grab our stuff and leave the mall laughing the whole way home.

"Yeah this was so better than shopping." Christina says and all the girls nod with her.

"What did I tell you?" I say smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the comments and reviews, Asher.**

Chapter 9

Six's Point of View:

That night, after the pranks at the mall, I scroll through my computer looking for pranks to pull and ideas for another party. I'm laying on my bed, with a pillow under my stomach. I have been thinking of doing monthly Pedrad Parties. The last one was a blast. I've been up for two hours already and have found a good amount. I've even been thinking about starting dares and challenges on our YouTube Channel. That way people can send us different dares and challenges to do. And they can be as crazy and weird as they want. Plus, I want to have topics where people send me there stories about the topic. Like summer vacation and they send funny stories of there time on vacation. As I'm scrolling down the page, something catches my eye. It's an ad. There's a picture of a black motorcycle. I click the page and land on the Harley Davidson website. I've never actually thought about getting a motorcycle. I wonder why. I look through the bikes until one catches my eye. It's the black Street Glide Special. It starts at $22,899. I schedule a test ride for Wednesday of next week. I close my laptop shut, get up putting the laptop on my desk, and grabbing a long T-shirt from my drawer. I put it on and go to bed.

-Page Break-

I wake up thirty minutes before school starts. And its like a 15 minute ride to get there. But I race the boys anyway. I rush to the shower and strip off my clothes. I take 5 minutes then get out. I go back into my room and throw on black everything. Jeans, muscle T-shirt, socks, sports bra, underwear, and converse. I run downstairs and throw two chocolate chip waffles in the toaster. Once they pop up, I eat them without anything on it. I finish them by the time I get upstairs. I move to the left side of the hallway and Zeke and Uriah sprint past me. I laugh and go into my bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. I throw my hair in a side ponytail with a little bit of the front hanging out. Then I add a little make up, mascara and eye liner, and head back downstairs.

I go out to my car and wait at the front of the driveway. Five minutes later, Zeke and Uriah are driving their cars up to mine. We all open our windows and shout, "Three, two, one, GO!" I press the gas pedal and drive to school. I cut off Uriah again as I always do and am neck and neck with Zeke. I go faster around the bend going on the other side of the street to cut him off. I go faster and soon enter school. We still get the same stares as we always do. Maybe I'll be even better in that motorcycle I'm going to get next week.

I enter the building with them by my side. I walk to my locker dropping off my stuff. I have art first period and I pass my locker on my way to second period, so I don't need anything except a pencil. I head to Tori's class with Uriah and we go over to the table Four is at.

"Hey Four." I say.  
"Hey Six, Uriah." He says.  
"Hiya Four! Guess what-" Uriah starts but gets cut off by Tori.

"Everyone head to the auditorium!" She shouts. We walk to the auditorium and i find the group. Four, Uriah, and I walk over there and sit down by them.

"Okay guys, for the assignment you need groups of however many you will need. They can be from any class not just ours and it will be shown to the whole school." Tori says. We all look at each other and nod. I make a mental note to invite the gang over after school during lunch. "Today we are going to be doing a project with our groups. You will be making a music video on a series of songs. They must be by the same band and go together. It will be a story in the videos. Johanna and I are counting this as a grade for both of our classes. So you must do good on the videos. Its very important grade. The project is due in two weeks. This will be your only assignment until the due date. That means you will have no other classes, so use this time wisely. Go to work."

"FALL OUT BOY!" I scream to find Uriah doing the same thing. We look at each other and laugh. I take out my phone and open up YouTube. I have already seen Fall Out Boy do something like this with their songs. It was really cool. They called it The Youngblood Chronicles. Although the entire thing is about an hour, we decide to watch it. When we finish, I notice all of the songs were from their "Save Rock and Roll" album. So we decide to do songs that aren't from that album. I open notes on my phone and they call out ideas and I type it in.

_Video:_

_Name: One Choice_

_Main Idea: Two groups against each other fight until there is a winner. Four and Six are leaders. Soon they realize their love for each other, join, and fight the real enemy. The one that brought them apart._

_Songs By Fall Out Boy (Order will be decided later):  
-Favorite Record  
-Jet Pack Blues  
-Thnks Fr Th Mmrs  
-Dance, Dance  
-I Don't Care  
-Centuries  
-American Beauty/American Psycho  
-The Kids Aren't Alright  
-Twin Skeleton's  
-Fourth of July_

I open up iMovie and add words as the intro. I play Fourth of July as I the first song. I already know how to start the video when we actually film ourselves. I type the words and they look over my shoulder to see what I type.

_One Choice, Decides Your Friends  
One Choice, Decides Your Beliefs  
One Choice, Determines Your Loyalties - Forever  
One Choice, Can Transform You _

_A Choice, Becomes a Sacrifice  
A Sacrifice, Becomes a Loss  
A Loss, Becomes a Burden  
A Burden, Becomes a Battle  
One Choice, Can Destroy You_

_One Choice, Will Break You Free of Your Past  
One Choice, Embrace Your Future  
One Choice, Exposes the Dangers  
One Choice, Changes You Forever  
One Choice, Can Free You_

_One Choice, Can Transform You  
One Choice, Can Destroy You  
One Choice, Can Free You  
One Choice, Will Define You_

We share a look and nod. I know what they are thinking and we share the same thoughts. _This is gonna be good. _Because I have a good yard and stuff we are just going to film it at my house. I text Hana to email my teachers to see if we can just stay home and film there instead of going to school.

By the time we are finished with that we head to lunch. The rest of the day we just go outside and talk in the grass waiting for school to be over. I get a text back from Hana saying they agreed but they have to know we are working so I have to email them updates on the video. I head home in my car not wanting to race. I text the gang to come over because we have two weeks of no school and a big house. I tell them to bring everything they want and that we will have to go to the mall tomorrow to get stuff for the video. Hana said she decided to take a two week vacation so we can have the whole week alone. Apparently, she was already thinking about hanging with friends and going somewhere anyway. _This will be an awesome two weeks!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy with sports and stuff. I was also grounded and my mom only wants me typing for one hour. Apparently she doesn't want me glued to my electronics. Haha. Well that's not happening. I have a field trip tomorrow at school, so I will try to type on the bus. I will probably update next week. I'm trying to have all of my stories updated by next week. Thanks for al of the support. It really means a lot. Love ya, Asher. **

**Send me ideas for the story in the comments. I will try and put them in. If you have ideas for the video, please let me know!**

Chapter 10  
Six's Point of View:

I have been laying on my bed for the past three hours scrolling through my email trying to delete junk mail. Mostly from fans of my YouTube channels. I know why its taking so long though. I'm reading every single email. People send emails for a reason. Either to tell you how much they love you and love what your doing or to be mean and give you personal nasty reviews. Some of them are really funny. If you don't like it, don't watch it. Every bad review I get I just laugh at. The lovey dovey ones are funny too. They go on and on about how much they love you and then when you think its going to end, there's another really long paragraph. I close my laptop after being halfway done. I lay on my bed for another half hour until I have an idea. I grab my phone and go to camera. I slide it to video and tao the button at the bottom of the screen.

"Hey guys its me, Six, here. So, for class, we have to make a movie from different music videos. What I mean is like a continuation of music videos that go together to make a movie or story. If you have ideas, send them to me. The songs are by Fall Out Boy. If you still don't know what I mean, then watch The Young Blood Chronicles by Fall out Boy. That's exactly what we are doing but we need a good idea and different songs. So when you have an idea, email me. I just cleaned most of my email out. Put the title under as Music Video Idea. Add your name and you will get credit if I pick yours. The gang's favorite idea wins. Songs listed underneath. Love ya, panseycakes."

I shut it off and upload it. Once I do that, I hear a noise from my phone, and other phones outside my door. The door opens and in walks Zeke and Uriah.

"How did we not think of that sooner? That's a great idea." Uriah says.  
"I don't know. But let's brainstorm ideas now. I only want to use some ideas from other people. I still want it to be our video. You know?" I say.  
"Yeah." They reply.

I take out the list from my phone and we look at it.

"What should be our order?" Zeke asks.  
"We already have Fourth of July. We should introduce the characters in that song as well. We just need to know whose who and what each character does." I say.  
"I know, I know, I know!" Uriah shouts. "Since we already have leaders, we need their group. So, who follows who and what does each group have in common. Clothing, weapons, everything."

I grab my phone and write a list of everyone as we decide their teams. Then we decide the names and different ideas of them. a lot of it is the same as the groups will end up having the same intentions. We decide to not give them group names just Four and Six.

_Six:_

_Team)_  
_-Uriah_  
_-Christina_  
_-Marlene_

_Four:_

_Team)_  
_-Zeke_  
_-Shauna_  
_-Will_

_Both:_

_Territory)_  
_-The woods behind the house_

_Clothes)_  
_-Dirty and black/dark clothing  
-Girls ~ black sneakers/boots, black jeans/shorts, black t-shirt/sports bra, and leather jacket (Tris will have a black vest, no jacket, and motorcycle gloves)  
-Boys ~ black sneakers/boots, black jeans/shorts, black t-shirt/no shirt, and leather jacket (Four will have a black muscle shirt, no jacket, and motorcycle gloves)_

We nod to each other and start on the video. I give each character ten seconds for the video and photo of themselves. For now, I just type their name in their spot. They won't have fake names because we don't talk. This fills up the first song, so now we just have to set up the rest of the video and know what we are doing. We'll wait fro our fans for help with that. For now, its only 5:00 so we go outside and set up the territories until dark. We come in, eat pizza, and hang out watching tv until I get tired. Everyone is coming tomorrow at noon to start the main video. As I'm waiting for sleep to overtake I grab my phone to see if anyone emailed me ideas. I scroll through the never ending list and smile. We are going to have the best video in the school. I toss my phone back on my nightstand and fall asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, I am super sorry for not updating. I've always wondered how people take so long to update, but now that I'm writing, I understand. Sports literally take up my whole life. And to top it off, I still had school. So while every other school let out, I was still stuck in a classroom. But good news, it ended last Friday on the 19th. Ive been typing all weekend to try to catch up. So more updates on my way. At least once a week, hopefully. **

**Send me your ideas! They really help!**

**Thanks for the comments and reviews, Asher.**

* * *

Chapter 11  
Six's Point of View:

Christina, being the morning person she is, arrives at 11:30. I don't even know how long she was here. I usually go for a run so I'm mostly up, but I still like to rest when I can. I had stayed up late last night with the video and hanging with Zeke and Uriah, so I was some what tired.

I walk down the steps with my teeth brushed and flossed, my hair brushed and tied up in a ponytail, and in regular jeans with a white top. I enter the kitchen, grab a chocolate chip muffin, and walk into the living room. I plop down on a couch and jump right back up when I hear a scream. _Christina._

"What the hell Chris?" I yell at her.  
"Sorry, Tris. But I need to ask you a question."  
"So you scream?"  
"Yeah, well no not exactly."  
"Then why?"  
"I screamed because I saw what you were wearing. The question I have is, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING? I mean, where is your make up, whats up with old jeans and a dirty old white top? I thought I would've gotten through your head by now."

I must look like a deer in headlights because I did not expect that. I thought this was fine.

"Umm, its not like we are going anywhere. The gang is coming over to record the video. I'm going to change then, not now. I figured you and the girls would want to doll me up." I reply.  
"Well yeah we are, but we are also going to the mall." She says.  
"Why do we need to go to the mall?"  
"We have to get the right clothes for the video, stupid. You weren't going to wear you old clothes, right?" She laughs. I smirk. "Right? I mean you would never wear old stuff for a video, right? I'm right aren't I?" I just laugh. "Oh no." She whispers, just loud enough for me to hear. She shakes her head in disbelief and I laugh harder. I look at my cereal and realize I haven't even taken a bite. Christina comes over to sit next to me. I sit up so she can sit down. She puts her arm around me and whispers in a low, but calm voice.

"You have a lot to learn, my dear, a lot to learn." I chuckle silently, but I haven't stopped laughing from before either.

I hear a shout from upstairs and laughter. Then I hear footsteps running down the steps. Uriah comes through the doorway first, followed only a few seconds later by an angry, drenched Zeke. He pounces on Uriah who cannot stop laughing. I stifle my laughter as best as I can, but Zeke still hears me. Once he pins Uriah down, soaking him, he jumps up and walks slowly towards me. when he's within 3 feet of me, he sprints and jumps on me, Christina falling off the couch to get away from him. I laugh while trying to get him off me. There's not much I can do when he weighs that much more than me. Plus, he's not much of a threat.

Finally, he lets go and all three of us walk upstairs. I walk into my room and am about to close the door when Christina comes in. She closes the door and walks straight over to my dresser. I sit on my bed, knowing I won't have a choice in what I wear. I look at the clock, 11:50. The rest of the group should be here soon. I grab my phone to see if I have any messages but I don't. As I put my phone down, clothes are thrown at me and the phone drops on the nightstand. I glare at Christina and change into the clothes she gave me. I look down at myself and then in the mirror. _Where the hell did she find these?_

"I may or may not have been ordered by Hana to buy you girly clothes."_ Oh so that's where the came from._ It's a white crop top, with light blue, ripped, jean shorts. I throw on my converse and sit on the chair by my desk. Christina comes up behind me and fixes my hair. She starts off by taking out the hair tie. Then she grabs my hair and starts to braid my hair in a dutch braid going from the left to the right side of my head so it will hang off the shoulder. When she finishes, she starts to do my make up. When she's done, she adds dangling earrings and a matching necklace. She adds a simple silver bracelet that also matches. Finally, she lets me know that she is done and we walk downstairs to see everyone on the couch. Four looks at me and his eyes go wide and mouth opens. Zeke was in the middle of talking, showing them what we did yesterday and the plans and notes I took. But he stops talking when he sees me and everyone's eyes follow his to look at me.

"What?" I ask.  
"What happened?" Uriah says.  
"Christina." I say simply.  
"Well go back upstairs now young lady and change into some appropriate clothes." Zeke says.

I groan and everyone laughs.

"We are headed to the mall." Christina cheers. The girls cheer along and he guys groan.  
"Why?" The guys say.  
"Christina said we don't have the right clothes and they need to be new. So we are going to be miserable."  
"Yeah, but we are supposed to use old dirty clothes that was the point." Will says.  
"Yeah I know. Plus you guys brought all of your clothes because you are staying until the video is done." I reply  
"Then why are-" Four starts.  
"Lets go!" Christina yells interrupting and running out the door with the other girls by her side. We groan again and go out to the cars. Four and I are going in my car as well as Christina and Will, while Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Marlene go into Zeke's car. We race to the mall and I can hear the cheering from the passengers in my car as I pass Zeke into the parking lot.

We head in and Christina drags us from store to store until we have no more hands to fill with bags. We've been stopped along the way to sign autographs from our YouTube fans. The boys and I just sat outside the stores on the benches talking and holding most of the bags. But now that I think about it, refusing to go into the stores might have been a bad idea. I don't know what they bought me. After the last store, the girls were smirking at me the whole time as we walked home. That's not good. It gives me chills knowing I might have a surprise in my closet or in my dresser.

We drive home being more cautious as to our speed because we saw police cars. Probably because people most likely called the police on us. I drive up to my room and the girls follow putting all of my clothes on my bed and their clothes on the floor on my free wall.

"You know you should out something on this wall." Marlene says.  
"That's a smart idea. I've been thinking about redoing my room." The girls cheer.  
"You have to let us help you." Christina says. Shauna and Marlene nod.  
"Okay." I tell them.

They hug me and then Christina grabs my phone and opens up my notes so she can see what they have to wear.

"I actually like this, Tris. Clothing is good." Shaun says.  
"Thanks." We set off to find our clothes. We go through old and new clothes so that their is an old dirty feeling to it, but it still looks good. I use my old but good, black vest. My black sports bra is underneath, so I unzip the vest. I put on new back ripped jean shorts and I throw on my nike free run sneakers. I put on my good motorcycle gloves that I got when I picked up my bike at the shop. I look at the girls to see that they are ready.

We head downstairs and see the guys chilling on the couch. We look like a bunch on rebels. Which, you could say we are. We go outside and start to film our introduction scene where all of the characters have their own scene. We decided to introduce the captains first. So we decide to start off the video with us arguing and our groups behind us yelling. We take this scene a few times before we actually get it right. I hit the record button and put on a 10 second timer and run to where I am supposed to argue and yell until it leads to fighting. As we start to fight, we get in some good, but not damaging, hits. Soon, Zeke comes up pulling Four back, and Uriah comes up pulling me back. We turn around but keep glancing back at each other. Each time we turn around we glare at each other as we walk away back to our territories. When we walk away, I run up to the camera and stop it. We decide to just zoom in and stop the intro for a few seconds, almost like pausing the video and saying who the person is.

When we finish, I look at the time to see that its 5:30. I order pizza and different sides. We go back to filming.

We set up the camera and decide to have the opposite team take the video. We start with our team. We take it a few times until we get it right. It shows us walking through the woods, me in the front to show that I'm leader and Uriah beside me to show that he is under me but above everyone else. He's my deputy. We climb over trees and under leaves. You can tell that we are swift and fast by how we walk. We enter through the leaves and it shows our home. We go to our rooms or spots. Really its just hammocks that are covered in vines and stuff that make it look more realistic and stuff. Mine is highest and I have to climb a tree to get to it. There's a clearing between my bed and the rest. Its like a half circle. I stand on the branch next to my 'bed' and pretend to give orders. Everyone starts to do different things, like working and talking while Uriah and I have a conversation. It looks important but we are really talking about pranks for our YouTube channel. The scene ends with me leaning against the branch where I hold meetings, looking down on my groups. We head back to where the video started.

Four's group gets ready to do the same thing and we did. I take the camera and when everyone is ready, I hit record. I end up hitting it at least 15 times because someone messed up somehow. There shelter looks similar to ours but also different. There beds are hammocks but they are all in trees. There is a huge rock and Four's hammock is right beside it hanging from a tree separated from the rest. It was formed a certain way to make it cool and unique. We film them coming in and getting straight to work with Four barking orders at them from the rock. He jumps off to speak with Zeke, his deputy, and jumps back on the rock and sits there, staring down at his group. At that, we cut the video. I smelled pizza for a while and didn't realize that while we were working on the video, my group was eating pizza. We all head inside to eat pizza and edit the video. We end up merging the two separate videos into one where it goes back and forth between our territories. The video ends with both of us looking down on our groups sighing. Its perfect. We stay up watching the movie, Maze Runner, and I fall asleep on Four's chest.

* * *

**Remember to review and leave your ideas and suggestions in the comments below. Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, what's up? I had time to update so I thought I would. I just finished refereeing. It was fun. I made good money too. :) Anyway, thanks for the comments and reviews. If you have any ideas let me know. And go check out my other stories. Here is chapter 12, Asher.**

* * *

Chapter 12  
Tris/Six's Point of View:

I wake up with my head on Four's lap. Everyone is still asleep and we are in the same clothes as yesterday. Which I think is good so we don't have to change and stuff. I get up slowly making sure not to wake anyone up. I walk in the kitchen, grabbing my laptop on the way. I make some coffee and sit down at the kitchen island. I rematch the video and make some minor changes. There's a good amount of them because I was tired from filming and stuff.

I watch the beginning for the final time with the volume on low. It starts off showing the title and the intro words. They flash on and of the screen, one by one, disappearing. When the last line comes up, the screen slowly merges with the video of everyone in the field yelling at each other and of Four and I fighting. When that video ends it goes straight to the next scene of my group walking through the forest to our camp. It switches back and forth with Four's group walking back to his camp. The two videos merge together each taking up half the screen, when we enter our camps. Then, it zooms up on Four and I talking to our deputies. Lastly, the beginning ends with Four and I sitting there, staring into space. The whole time, the song, The Fourth of July, plays ending with the last scene made so far. The video looks great.

I minimize the video and click on the document with my notes. I look at the songs and their lyrics to decide which one we should do next. After 10 minutes, I decide on, Dance Dance, because it talks about being straight forward and to do stuff already. So I was thinking that my group would start planning an attack on Four. But end with someone dead and we run before anything else can happen.

I close my laptop and finish my coffee. I put my mug in the sink and head upstairs with my laptop under my arm. I get to my room, place my laptop on my desk, and freshen myself up. I brush my teeth and fix my hair, making sure it's messy but not too messy.

When I finish, I sit on my bed and look around my room. I grab my laptop and open it up. I look through the App Store and find an app for decorating a room. Almost like Sims but more complex and without people. When it finishes downloading, I open it up and wait. When it finishes loading I start off making my room and bathroom. I make the shape of the room and add in the doors, and windows. I start doing my bedroom because I can't rearrange a lot in the bathroom, since I can't move the shower/bathtub, toilet, or the sink. I rearrange my bed and other furniture. I make sure to keep a wall free so I paint on it. I was thinking of painting my walls black and outlining, then painting a big grey tree and wind. I would then add pictures of great memories to the tree like a collage of photos. Then I would make the photos look like leaves and have them scatter across all of my walls and put the pictures in black and white to match the room color. It would look like the wind is blowing the leaves or pictures off of the tree. I save this design and get to work.

I look at the time, 7:00. No wonder everyone is still asleep. That's why I am so tired. But I had my coffee so I'm fine now. I move around the furniture in the room to where it looks like it does on the computer. I clean my room while I'm at it and fix up my bed so it looks nice. I always need to have a clean room, and it can't stay the same for a long time. I just think every room should be spiced up a little bit now and then. I walk into my bathroom and move things around. I fix the mat and clean everything. I walk out of the bathroom and something jumps out at me. I keep walking over to my bed ignoring it. I figured that it was Zeke or Uriah but when I turn around sitting on my bed, I see a shocked Four standing there.

"What?" I say smirking at him.  
"How did I not scare you?" He replies, complete shock in his voice.  
"You get used to the jump scares when you live with Zeke and Uriah." I reply calmly. This is funny.  
"Aww, I really wanted to scare you."  
"What are you, three?"  
"No, I'm Four." He mocks me.

He walks over to the bed and lays down next to me. I put my head on his chest and he plays with my hair. I know I can trust him. I want to tell him about me but I don't know how. I just don't want him to leave me because of it. But I don't think he'll do that. I'm going to tell him anyway. Why not today?

I sit up and cross my legs, turning myself so I'm facing him. He sits up and looks at me, raising his eyebrows.

"I want to tell you something important. And you have to promise not to tell anyone. If I end up telling the group then I want to do it when I'm ready. I know I can trust, right?" I say.  
"Yeah, definitely. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to or your not ready. I know I can trust you, and you can trust me." he says.

I look him in the eyes and give him a hug. He hugs me back. I let go and I sit back up. I straighten out my clothes and he smiles at me.

"When I was six years old, my family died in a car crash. Mr. Pedrad or Zeek and Uriah's dad was with them. The roads were icy, so the driver in the truck lost control going around a bend and my family happened to be there and they lost control as well. It was no one's fault. The truck driver died as well. I was sleeping over at The Pedrad's house that night because we were going to go to an indoor water park. They were taking my brother, Caleb, to a museum. Mr. Pedrad wen t with because he knew a friend who would give them a discount and good parking. I didn't want to go. We were devastated when I found out. I didn't know until a few days later what had happened. So as they were on the side of the road, bleeding, dead, I was at the water park." I take a deep breath and resume. "The Pedrads were good to me. They got custody of me. I still kept my last name, Prior. I was young but I knew that I would want to keep that as a memory of them. My real name is Beatrice Prior. Hana, Zeke, and Uriah call me Tris, because they know only my family called me Beatrice and it brings back memories. As I got older, a lot of people would pity me because it was all over the news. So I got people to call me Six, and when I register for schools and stuff, I put down Six. That way, no one pities me and no one remember the accident."

Four gives me a hug as I tear up.

"You know, you alright to cry. You know, crying doesn't mean your weak, Six, it means you've been strong for too long. Well, at least in your case." He says, making me laugh but the tears come out, slowly and quietly. He rubs my back, which is actually really comforting. When I'm better, I look him in the eyes and say, "Call me Tris, when we're alone."

"Okay, Tris." he says smiling at me and I smile back.

He looks me in the eyes and says, "If you can trust me enough to tell you that, then I know I can trust you to show you this."

"You don't have to..." he cuts me off.  
"I want to."

He gets off the bed and turns around taking off his shirt. I get up and move my hand along his back touching his tattoo. Its a fire with the faction symbols. It's amazing. As I run my hand along it, I feel big scars. These could have only been done with a belt. He turns around and I hug him.

"My father. He has abused me ever since my mother died. It started off with hits here and there but then it got worse. He would punch me and whip me with his belt saying, "This is for your own good," and locking me in closets, and have me hag from the window until I almost fell. One time I did. I broke my right leg. I was lucky. But it never stopped, only got worse. I've been trying to save enough money to move out but its too much." he says. When he finishes I am full of anger.

"I'm gonna kill him." I say in a deathly low voice. "Why haven't you gotten him arrested?"  
"No one would believe me." he says in a sad voice.  
"Why?"  
"My father is Marcus Eaton."

Marcus Eaton is the governor. Of course no one would believe him. I was told he was a good, selfless guy. I've never met him, but I would never have thought of this. What was his son's name?

"Call me Tobias, when we're alone." he says, mimicking what I said.  
"Okay, Tobias." I say smiling, repeating what he said.

He kisses me and I kiss back right away. We walk down stairs and make breakfast for everyone. Because they are still asleep.

* * *

**That's the chapter. Remember to give me any ideas you may have. They help me out a lot. Thanks, I hope you liked the chapter. There's more on the way.**


End file.
